Who Shot Taylor Doose?
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: As Town Selectman, he has upset many of the towns people in various ways, but which one is capable of shooting Taylor Doose.
1. Mrs Kim

Who shot Taylor Doose?

I own an Antique shop in Stars' Hollow, and because it provides me the only income I have, my pet hate, if I may use that word is people breaking things and not paying for the damage. The imbeciles don't appear to realize, that the items I sell are antiques and very RARE in this day and age. Therefore I have a "You break you buy"policy, which has so far never failed.

Then HE walked in, or should I say barge in as that man tends to do, with no regard for my stock. He stormed in demanding a refund on an item, a chair from late 1700's Rome, which he claimed was a fake. I was insulted that I, a good Christian woman, was being accused of selling fake antique furniture and I told Taylor so. I had hoped he would realize his error and apologise, possibly buy the desk which I had just acquired which would match perfectly. Ten percent off, I would have given him, for the inconvenience.

Instead he went into a tirade, threatening legal action, flinging his arms around like a large ape. I tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Then the unthinkable happened. His flailing arms, well the right one, had knocked a vase. This was no ordinary vase, it was one I had acquired from an auction, believed to have originated from the ancient Egyptians and as it teetered on the edge of the desk, I watched Lane's first year college tuition hang in the balance, so I knelt, on the spot and prayed, the vase would settle upright and not break.

I suppose God had a lot of work already that day, because the vase tipped, landing before my knees and shattered. Shock turned to anger as I stood before the foolish man. "YOU BREAK YOU BUY!" I screamed in broken English, but the man shrugged his shoulders.

"It was an accident Mrs Kim and I refuse to be bullied into paying for a broken item, which I'm sure you can buy again." He followed this with a chuckle, which further infuriated me.

"Not like that one. It is antique, very rare. A man like you should know policy is made for reason. You break, you buy." I spoke trying to calm down. It was no use. The man was a fool.

"No, I will not!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You break, you buy," I said again.

"No!"

"You break, you buy!" I repeated with more urgency.

This continued for a few more minutes, before Lane entered to find out what the commotion was about.

"What's going in, Mama?" she asked, eying Taylor, as she spoke.

"This man break Egyptian vase. He refuse to buy."

When Lane stepped towards Taylor, reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, it was like watching David and Goliath. "Taylor, did you break that?" she asked as if trying to reason with a five year old.

"It was an accident!" I answered. I could tell he was nervous. Whatever Lane was trying to do, it was working. She pointed to one of my boldly written signs, which read, "YOU BREAK YOU BUY!"

"It's shop policy, Taylor. Cough it up."

"Oh, alright" he whined and fished into the pocket of his trousers for his wallet. "How about I leave my grocery store open and you can rob that blind, too."

"No need, Taylor. We just want what you owe." She held her hand out to Taylor and he grunted as he handed over ten crisp $100 bills. I rang it up on the register, and Taylor turned to leave.

"Wait!" I cried. "Lane get dustpan and broom. Sweep it up, we put it in box for Mr. Doose." The man rolled his eyes, but fearing what Lane might have done, he waited.

Moments later, the broken pieces of the vase were swept up, boxed and handed to Taylor. "You'll be hearing from me again, I promise you that."

"We'll be waiting," Lane retorted.

As soon as Taylor left, I turned to my daughter. "You did good, Lane. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Mama."

"You finished all homework?" I asked, with a smile. It was time to reward my daughter.

"Yes, Mama."

"Good. You go visit Rory." I instructed, watching as her face lit up.

"Thank you, Mama," she said and left without another word.


	2. Luke Danes

Okay this has taken a completely different turn. It's set in a different time to the incident at Mrs Kim's Antique shop so I guess some of the town's people have to put up with a lot of Taylor bullying before they snap.

* * *

I live a simple life, the less drama in it the better. Everyday I wake up, I go down stairs to my diner and at the end of the day, I retire upstairs in my tiny apartment. On occasions, Lorelei will walk in, hinting that she needs something fixed and I fall every time for those blue-grey puppy dog eyes and wind up leaving Caesar to run things while I fix Lorelei's porch, railing or leaking tap. A thankless job or a labor of love, I have yet to decide, but my point is, I enjoy the simplicity of my existence.

There have been times when life in this crazy town slices through the serenity and those are the days I am sure someone just really hates me. That darn traffic light put right outside my diner was one of those times and Taylor, I am sure, knows how much it pisses me off that the parking space allocated to my diner gave way to a senseless waste of town resources that seems to stand, mocking me when I step outside my diner.

Then there was the apartment thing and the building thing, not to mention the Jess thing, and just when I thought I had him beat, he manages to weasel his way into the shop next door for a darn ice-cream shop, like the town really needed that. Then he tries to dictate to Lorelei and I how to conduct our relationship, which has nothing to do with him, for the so-called good of Stars' Hollow. Then the darn Ribbon thing started, when Lorelei and I split and the whole town was divided as people "picked a side". I never did "thank" Taylor for the enthusiasm he threw into that little project.

But the Car in my Diner topped it all. That was the summer Kirk was to demonstrate the function of a ridiculous red light camera and drove Taylor's chevy right through the window and then refused liability. It was the same day Lorelei had told me she slept with Christopher and we broke up, and I felt like my not-so-simple life had turned upside down. I fell apart. It seemed like everyone was pressuring me, Gypsy, the tow truck guy, Kirk, with his whining, Lorelei and of course Taylor, who was telling me I needed more town spirit, whatever that meant.

All I wanted was to be left alone before I exploded. So I went for a drive without knowing where I wanted to go, because that's what I do. I drive, I wind up at a fishing hole or bar somewhere and I stay away until I can stand to face my life again. That night I found myself standing out the front of Christopher's apartment waiting for him to open the door. My mind was rushing with all the ways I wanted to tell the dead beat I knew about him and Lorelei and I was not happy. When he opened the door I could form none of the words I needed to say. So I punched him square in the face, POW! Then I left. I guess he got the gist of what I wanted to say. He felt it on the side of his face.

I guess the Lorelei Christopher thing was what upset me the most that day, but watching the window with my father's original William's Hardware sign crumble over Taylor's car was the tip of my rather large iceberg. I made him admit liability and I made pay the cost of repairing my Diner, but it seems his vendetta against me had only heightened from that moment on.


	3. Paris Geller

This is yet another set in a different time. It will cometogether in the end, I promise.

* * *

I don't live in Star's Hollow. I couldn't stand it. There's something about small towns that make you want to implode. Stars' Hollow has its very own dictator in Taylor Doose, as Rory often reminds me as he goes around changing laws and "updating" the town to suit him. Rory had the audacity to call me Taylor once. I was the editor in chief of the school paper, The Franklin and I never knew what she meant, until I met him.

I traveled to Stars' Hollow with Rory to attempt to uncover some of the scandals which I knew lurked beneath the surface of such a squeaky clean town, like termites which threaten to ruin the very foundations of the home you live in. So we stepped off of the dingiest bus in the center of town and Rory proceeded to show me the sights, which first led me to Luke's Diner where I asked some quite legitimate questions about the standard of food, until Luke's nerves took over and he ordered Rory to take me away from the diner and never bring me back.

Harsh, Luke, I thought to myself. He had to have had something to hide. That was when we passed the video shop and spotted a blown up picture of Rory on the window. This infuriated Rory, although personally I thought to myself, I wouldn't mind being the town pin-up girl, if it was for a good cause. She stormed into the store and I jogged to keep up and there was Taylor unveiling the Red curtain section of the Video. I was not stupid. I knew what the red carpet was concealing, or at least I thought I did, and saw the potential story right there in restricted section of the video shop. When I dragged Rory behind the red curtain, I was shocked.

Rows and rows of the most innocent titles stared down at me from the shelves and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw The Little Mermaid there among them. I picked up the video and studied it.

"I didn't know the Little Mermaid was that raunchy." I held it up to Rory who snatched the tape away and stormed out into the store.

"Taylor, why is THIS in the restricted section?" Rory was seething.

"Well, Rory, if you look at the cover you will see that she's wearing a bikini," he explained.

Rory failed to make the connection, "And?"

"Well we couldn't have children looking at half naked girls now, can we?" He smirked. "Now put it back before anyone sees it."

"Uuugh!" Rory groaned and stormed back behind the curtain. "That man has seriously lost it!"

Already the light bulb was flashing in my mind. "Rory, there's our story right here! Censorship in a small town! It will be brilliant! What do you say, Rory?"

She looked at me we that determined Gilmore gleam and said "Paris, let's do it!"

As we left the store I smile at Taylor, a little gesture that this meant war and he who crossed Paris Geller would have no choice but to surrender. It that moment I relished in the mental picture of Taylor Doose going down.

* * *

Who do you think shot Taylor? Vote in my Poll: Tag the link on the end of .net

/topic/55633/11751905/1/


	4. Kirk

When I finished my senior year at high school, I still had no idea what career path I would take. So I began my working life, working where ever I could. That included Doose's Market, the drug store, the video store, Pete's Pizzeria, Al's Pancake World and anywhere they would have me work. Twenty years later, I am still no closer to deciding what to do with my life.

I live with my mother and I have a cat that hates me. The only thing that improved in my life is that I now have a girlfriend, Lulu. All about town, I am known as Kirk, the security guy, the exterminator guy, the video shop guy, guy with a thousand jobs and Taylor's off-sider. That was the most rewarding position of all, because I felt in some way like I was making a significant contribution to the town.

So how does Taylor repay me for the years I've spent jumping out planes, driving car through shop front windows, coordinating the Easter hunt while Taylor is out of town? He bans me from ever showing my films again. I should start at the beginning and tell you, I make short films in my spare time and they are not the shoot-em-up kind everyone loves these days, nor are the romantic in any way. I like to think I have my own genre. I've yet to think of a name for it, but my movies are unique to me and the most creative thing I know I'll ever produce in my lifetime.

The year Lorelei was put in charge of the movie night, I felt bold enough to approach her about showing my video. I knew that beneath that tough as nails exterior of hers was a soft heart and she would be willing to give me a go. I was right. So the night the town's people gathered in Miss Patty's dance studio, which was our cinema for the night, Lorelei announced that they would all get a special treat, because they would be watching my movie as the preview to The Yearling.

The lights dimmed and the screen lit up. I didn't know my movie would look so good on the big screen. Then the whole roomful of people gasped when my naked body filled the screen. I think Rory even giggled. Mrs. Kim stormed out in a huff, but Taylor did not say a word. He had that look though, which I knew meant, I would be facing his wrath later on.

Then at the town meeting, he finally addressed the issue. Without subjecting it to a vote, he simply banned all showings of amateur films, without his prior permission. I knew then that Taylor would not approve any of my films from that day on.

So when I tried to submit another film to him, many years later, he took it, supposedly watched it and then flatly refused to show it. I knew he hadn't watched it by then because, I thought the movie was a little lame in the controversy department. Still he refused to show it. It was then I knew I would never get to express myself artistically in this town ever. So I began posting my videos on You Tube. They received many a hit, and the townspeople were raving about them in the street.

Then Taylor heard about them and told me they were embarrassment to Stars' Hollow and that I will take them down immediately. I refused. I was not going to let that man stand in the way of my art. Knowing the only way to hurt me, Taylor began to cut back my hours at Dooses', and at the Video store, and the Ice Cream shop, until I was short a few too many hours of pay. I was saving up to take Lulu on a cruise around the Bahamas and Taylor knew the extra money was going towards that.

Still I refused to take my films down off of You Tube. I considered it once, but it was Lulu who encouraged keeping them up there. She loved my films and she knew how important it was to have a creative outlet in my dull life. So I left them up there. As far as my Films were concerned they were the one area, Taylor could not regulate as Town Selectman. He already had taken my dignity. That was gone long ago. He could try, but he was not going to take my creativity away, too.


End file.
